


Worries

by Katherine



Series: Hakuna Matata Quartet [1]
Category: The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Diverges from canon, Gen, Hakuna Matata, Nala and Simba both in the jungle, Worries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24149815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katherine/pseuds/Katherine
Summary: "Really," Timon muttered. "They'll be on our side, he said. They'll be no trouble, he said."
Series: Hakuna Matata Quartet [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1742725
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	Worries

"Really," Timon muttered. "They'll be on our side, he said. They'll be no trouble, he said. Pumbaa—" And this last wasn't at the recent memory but was in the moment.

"They're so little," Pumbaa said. He was visibly drooping, from his snout right back to his tail.

"You get one to sleep, the other wakes up—" but Timon was not a even a little bit as annoyed as he tried to sound, and Pumbaa, who knew him very well indeed, would hear that. Mostly the kids—two lion cubs in the care of a meerkat and warthog, not a single one of them all in their natural habitat, it boggled the mind—snuggled together at bedtime. When they woke up, it was from nightmares, not that either admitted the fact. But a stricken, faraway look when woken was telling.

Pumbaa had been rummaging while Timon was lost in thought, and now he bustled past, a leaf balanced across his tusks.

"Maybe a midnight snack will comfort them," Pumbaa said quietly.

Timon reached in to the folds of the leaf, selecting one of the little crunchy ones that he especially liked. "It'll comfort me," he said, with his mouth full. Then started worrying anew. Would they have to teach the cubs _manners?_ Would Timon have to be a good, grown up example? He wouldn't be able to bear the strain.

His and Pumbaa's motto was _no worries,_ yet now they had worries. Cute little lion worries.


End file.
